


Don't Worry, This Isn't Love

by Bedalk05



Series: Yes, You [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight, but don't worry they'll get there in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: Quỳnh hates Andy and that's perfectly fine because the feeling is very mutual. One hate fuck obviously won't change that.Right?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: Yes, You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199045
Comments: 21
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2021: Spring Solstice Edition but I kinda reordered the days because of how the arc of this story landed. Each chapter will feature one of the day's themes (except day 3 since this is already an AU). This fic is already complete and I will be updating it once a day. It can also stand alone but is a prequel to Will You Stay Just a Little Bit Longer?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Song as inspiration (Hopes Up by H.E.R)
> 
> _Pick me up, I'm on the coast  
>  I leave tonight, so let me know  
> Rise with you, I'm sensual  
> Don't get your hopes up_

She hates her. This team has always been more about brute strength than skill but Scythia is the worst. And Quỳnh fucking _hates_ her. Blood is drying from where her nose is probably not broken but her manicure is definitely ruined and if that's not bad enough for some _godforsaken_ reason she has _Andy Scythia_ pinned against the lockers. “I still fucking hate you,” she hisses as she bites Scythia’s lip viciously. 

“Oh the feeling is very mutual,” is the rumbled response and goddamn that low voice should not be doing it for her right now. Quỳnh shoves Scythia back as she tries to arch towards her and delights in the shudder that runs along the other player’s frame while she releases a low moan. 

“I’m not fucking in a goddamn locker room,” Scythia says breathlessly as she reclaims Quỳnh’s lips in a greedy kiss. 

“Didn’t realise you had such elevated taste,” Quỳnh mocks while she scrambles to bypass the ridiculous layers of padding on them both. For the first time in her life she regrets playing hockey. 

“Not sure what that says about you since you’re the one kissing me,” Scythia huffs out in retort. And dammit Scythia is an asshole goon, she can’t be clever- that’s not acceptable. 

Growling Quỳnh steps back. “This isn’t working. Who’s closer, me or you?” 

“Who says I want you to know where I live?” Scythia replies archly. 

“Do you wanna get laid or not?” 

Scythia opens and closes her mouth before admitting begrudgingly, “I’m two blocks down.” Quỳnh grins and fuck that’s definitely a split lip too. “Perfect.”

A few hours later Quỳnh is sprawled across Scythia’s bed after some of the most athletic and supremely satisfying sex in her life. Too bad it was with an asshole. “I still hate you,” she pants. 

“Believe me, the feeling’s very mutual,” Scythia murmurs from where she’s somehow ended up tucked under Quỳnh’s arm. 

Quỳnh mindlessly toys with Scythia’s loose hair that she derived every pleasure out of pulling from its ponytail. “So wanna swap numbers?” 

She feels the spread of a smirk against her neck. “Absolutely.” 

*******

Andy never expected to find the pit viper herself in her bed, let alone having such a surreal experience twice. She watches with equal parts amusement and admiration as Ngô stumbles out of bed bareass naked and returns with a bag of chips. “Please, help yourself to my food,” Andy remarks dryly. 

“I did all the work that round, I think I’m warranted to some horribly bad junk food,” Ngô retorts with a raised brow, popping a dorito in her mouth with blood red nails that recently left delightful scratch marks along Andy’s thighs. 

Andy stretches with satisfaction, feeling that pleasurable soreness that only comes from really good sex. “You gonna share?” she grunts. Ngô pauses with a chip halfway in her mouth before rolling her eyes and shifting the bag towards Andy like it’s some kinda chore. Resettling against the headboard and carefully maintaining a few inches of distance between them both since Andy is fairly certain they still hate each other, she digs through the bag and stuffs a couple of chips in her mouth. Ngô watches her with disgust.

“Why the fuck am I sleeping with you?’ she mutters. 

Andy shrugs. “Beats me sweet cheeks. You’re the one who shoved me against that locker two weeks ago.” 

Andy feels all the breath leave her as Ngô pins her to the bed, dark eyes flashing and legs spread on either side of her. “Don’t call me that again,” she growls.

“If this is supposed to dissuade me,” Andy replies slowly, trailing fingers along Ngô’s naked thighs and watching her lashes flutter, “you’re gonna have to try a little bit harder.” 

Andy grins victoriously into the kiss as Ngô flips them so Andy’s the one over her now. “This time,” she snarls, pushing Andy’s head down, “you do all the work.”

“Your wish is my command,” Andy breathes before happily getting to work. 

*******

Quỳnh blinks awake with a dawning sense of horror as she processes that she’s not in her own bed. Turning, her worst fear is confirmed when she gazes at Andy’s lax face, still deep in sleep and drooling. 

Shit since when did she start to call her Andy in her head and not Scythia? She rubs her face roughly. Quỳnh never lets herself stay over at a hookup’s place. It gives the wrong impression, like this is actually gonna turn into something. 

Quỳnh snorts quietly. Then again, if there’s ever a hookup that won’t have any illusions about what this actually is it’s Scythia. They still try to beat the shit out of each other on the rink, even if their respective teams work to keep them apart after that fight that got them in each other's beds in the first place. And now after each match they get to release their frustrations out on each other in more pleasurable ways that don’t end in bloody noses or black eyes. Well- there was that one time but they won’t be trying _that_ position again.

Regardless, even though they both know what this arrangement really is Quỳnh shouldn’t get complacent. So without further ado, Quỳnh slides out of bed and blindly grabs some clothes before slipping out and locking the door behind her. It’s only as she’s texting Scythia that if she wants her key back to apologise for the cheap check she made last night that Quỳnh looks down and realises these aren’t her clothes. Well. Fuck. 

Andy jolts awake as her phone vibrates, frowning with confusion. Wiping some drying drool off her face Andy stares at the side of her bed that definitely has a human-sized impression in it and upon investigation is still warm. Shit, did they fall asleep together last night? 

Remembering what woke her Andy picks up her phone and reads the incoming text before swearing profusely. “Oh that _fucker.”_

“Really Scythia isn’t this just a tad bit clingy?” Ngô asks a half hour later, leaning against the door jam with a smirk that Andy wants to either punch or kiss- she hasn’t decided yet. 

“My key?” she grits out. 

“Is the romance gone already?” Ngô gasps with a hand to her heart. When Andy simply glares she mutters, “You’re no fun,” before tossing Andy a bag with her key and clothes while Andy does the same. “Say since you’re already here,” Ngô hums, causing Andy to pause as she turns to go. “Fancy another round?” 

The simmering frustration at having to ride halfway across town to get her key from this asshole starts to dissipate at the promise of an outlet. “As long as you have some snack cabinets I can raid,” Andy replies breezily, brushing past her. Before she can make it fully through the door Andy’s wrist is grabbed by a taloned hand and she finds herself spun and pinned to the now slammed door.

“Hm,” Ngô hums, eyes flicking to Andy’s lips. “I’m sure I can find you something to eat.”

As Andy feels her hand being directed downwards she snorts. “That was horrible.” Ngô grins and oh shit is that what her face looks like when she’s not smirking or yelling or fucking? Andy swallows and crushes her lips to Ngô to distract herself. No she is _not_ about to catch feelings, especially not with an asshole like Ngô. Not gonna happen in a million fucking years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Showing Intimacy

It morphs slowly. Hate fucks that end with one of them leaving immediately after soon turn into mutually satisfied fucks that instead end with eating take out in bed. Quỳnh isn’t quite sure when she starts losing control of the situation. When staying the night became more than an accident, when they actually started calling each other by their first names, when Andy remembered Quỳnh’s order at her favourite Vietnamese take out...she’s not sure. 

But the moment she knew she had passed a point of no return was when Andy is passed out in bed and Quỳnh reaches out to wipe away some drool. She falters with her hand an inch away from Andy’s face, wondering what the fuck she's doing, before closing the distance. As she wipes away the drool and grimaces when it’s as gross as she was expecting, Andy stirs. “Wha?” She snorts as she squints her eyes open.

Quỳnh has to bite back a fond smile. “You were drooling on me,” she lies because the truth is far too embarrassing. 

“Mm. Sorry,” Andy mumbles before snuggling closer against Quỳnh and drifting off once more. Quỳnh tightens an arm around her. And then there’s this. Cuddling. Spooning. Physical affection that doesn’t occur during or immediately following sex. Quỳnh stares sightlessly up at the ceiling as a sinking feeling begins to spread through her stomach. This wasn’t part of the plan. 

*******

Andy saunters up to Quỳnh’s door and knocks briskly, preparing for the snarking battle that’s soon to commence. She loves coming around unannounced because Quỳnh always pretends to be so put out about it before dragging Andy inside and blowing her mind. Of course, there have been a few times when Quỳnh isn’t there or has company over but Andy’s starting to have a handle on her routine. Besides, it’s worth it to see her face when Quỳnh opens the door to find Andy standing there. When the door opens this time though Andy’s smile falters. 

One of the first things Andy understood when she began to see Quỳnh outside of her padding and uniform was that the other woman is always put together. And she means _always._ Quỳnh’s one of those chicks who wears matching underwear and bras and spends over an hour on her hair and make up routine. In contrast if Andy can get away with not wearing a bra and literally rolling out of bed before leaving for work five minutes later she does it. But today Quỳnh’s usually perfectly coiffed hair is in a messy ponytail, her face is bare of any make up, and she’s wearing baggy sweatpants and a ratty sweatshirt. “Um. Did someone die?” Andy asks dumbly. 

Quỳnh’s blank mask breaks to make way for a sharp scowl. “What the fuck do you want Scythia?” she snaps. 

Ah, last name basis again, huh? Andy thought they moved past that a coupla fucks ago. “Well, fucking actually,” Andy replies scratching her head. “But I’m starting to suspect this isn’t a good time?” 

With a growl, Quỳnh snags the front of Andy’s shirt and tugs her inside and Andy should really stop finding that so hot at this point. “Fine. Let’s fuck,” Quỳnh grits out, frame stiff as she shoves Andy against the wall in a not as fun way as usual.

“Whoa slow your horses sweet cheeks,” Andy protests and Quỳnh’s dull eyes sharpen as they always do at the nickname Andy uses just to get a rise out of her. 

“What?” she snaps. 

“Let’s- can we-” Untangling herself from Quỳnh’s arms Andy drags her to the worn couch and sits down, part of her shocked that she’s seriously saying no to an opportunity to fuck. What is wrong with her? Quỳnh crosses her arms and looks away. “Do you…” Andy shifts. “Wanna talk about it?” 

Quỳnh glances at her with vague amusement. “Try not to strain yourself.” 

Andy scoffs and clears her throat with a shrug. “Just...I’m here if you want?” Quỳnh studies Andy for a long beat and Andy knows exactly what she’s thinking. Up until this point the only things they’ve talked about are hockey, TV shows, sex, and food. This would be a whole new layer to their relationship. Will Quỳnh take Andy’s offered hand? Andy swallows nervously. Part of her is afraid of what will happen if she does. Taking a deep breath, Andy steadies her resolve. She’s never let fear stop her before and she’s not about to start now, especially with something as inconsequential as this. 

As Andy stares at the sorrow Quỳnh is starting to let seep through her placid mask she bites the inside of her cheek. Yeah. Inconsequential. If only she could believe that. 

Finally, Quỳnh drops her gaze and lifts the necklace that she wears proudly over her clothes. Andy’s never seen her pull it off when not playing hockey; it seems to follow her wherever she goes. “My grandmother gave this to me when my grandfather died,” Quỳnh whispers, voice raw and broken. Oh shit, Andy’s kinda regretting the dead comment earlier as she finally registers Quỳnh’s reddened eyes. “It was a proposal gift to her and brought her too much pain to wear once he passed. Wanted me to have it to give to my future wife.” Quỳnh’s mouth twists into a fractured smile. “She was the first one to accept me when I came out. Threatened to knock my parents overhead with a broom if they didn’t follow in her footsteps.” 

Andy feels panic rise through her chest as Quỳnh’s eyes well up with tears. The famous Ngô Quỳnh crying? Andy honestly thought that wasn’t possible. “She died this morning.” 

Oh shit. Andy isn’t equipped to handle this. What are you supposed to do when your rival/fuck buddy starts crying over her dead grandmother? ‘Cause that’s what Quỳnh’s doing now: full on crying. Oh fuck oh shit. 

“Want...a hug?” Andy asks with uncertainty as she lifts her hands in the air uselessly. They’ve never really done that before. Hug. 

Quỳnh laughs through her sobs. “Again, don’t strain yourself.” Andy scowls as Quỳnh starts to turn away. A second later her eyes widen as Andy grabs her shoulder and drags her into a hug. Quỳnh stiffens before slumping and gripping the back of Andy’s shirt tightly as her body shakes with silent sobs. Shit Andy’s never been good at the whole nurturing thing. It was a source of endless amusement for Lykon and his wife the one and only time they asked Andy if she wanted to hold their newborn child. As she steadies Quỳnh and murmurs what she thinks humans say to soothe other humans, Andy comes to realise with complete clarity that seeing Quỳnh sad is now a thing she would rather not happen. 

Huh. Go figure. 

So, short of any other ideas, Andy tightens her arms around her arch nemesis who may not be too much of a nemesis anymore and lets Quỳnh cry. 

  
  


Quỳnh wakes up with that unpleasant tightness in her face you get from crying your eyes out. It takes her a second to process that her head is currently in Andy’s lap as the other woman dozes above her, an arm wrapped protectively across Quỳnh’s chest and another in her hair. 

Oh. Well. This is new. 

Feeling raw and vulnerable and completely out of her depth, part of Quỳnh wants to kick Andy out and never see her outside a rink again. This isn’t what she wanted when she shoved Andy against that locker two months ago. 

Another part of her, either the weaker or stronger side, Quỳnh doesn’t quite know, makes a different decision. 

Untangling herself out of Andy’s arms Quỳnh rises and watches as Andy blinks awake. They stare at each other for a long moment, Andy’s uncertainty undoubtedly reflected in Quỳnh’s own eyes. “C’mon,” Quỳnh eventually says quietly, reaching out an arm. “My bed’ll be more comfortable.” 

She watches as Andy’s shoulders relax slightly before she accepts Quỳnh’s hand. “You sure you want me to stay?” Andy asks. “I know we don’t usually...do this.” 

Quỳnh shrugs and turns her back as she heads towards her room, not wanting to see Andy’s expression as she replies. “Head out if you want and I’ll lock up behind you. I just know my back will thank me in the morning if I sleep in an actual bed.” The reminder of why exactly Andy and Quỳnh fell asleep on the couch rises up and chokes her. Quỳnh stumbles to a halt and grasps her necklace as grief crashes over her once more. 

A few moments later a tentative hand touches her shoulder. Quỳnh turns to face Andy, expression guarded and unsure. “Do you have some clothes I could borrow?” Andy asks roughly. Quỳnh blinks. Usually they sleep naked considering what activities they do right before bed. Anxiety curdles in her stomach in the face of another piece of evidence that proves this is slowly spiraling out of control. Swallowing, Quỳnh nods silently and slips into her bedroom, Andy a silent shadow behind her. This is new too. Silence. They’re always talking or snarking or gasping. It should be jarring, should feel uncomfortable. It terrifies Quỳnh that it’s not. 

Quỳnh pulls out some sweats and a ratty band t-shirt before handing it to Andy and slipping out to wash her face and brush her teeth. She hesitates before pulling out a second toothbrush from its packaging and putting it into the toothbrush holder for Andy. When she returns to the bedroom Andy’s wearing her clothes, the shirt a bit tighter on her than it would be on Quỳnh. Quỳnh swallows spasmodically. Seeing Andy in her clothes shouldn’t be making her stomach flutter like that. Andy smiles down at the shirt before turning to Quỳnh with a raised brow. “Really? Barenaked Ladies?” 

Quỳnh shrugs. _“If I Had a $1,000,000_ is a bop, okay?” Andy huffs out a breath of laughter and starts heading towards Quỳnh’s bed, used to not having a toothbrush to use at this point since she always inevitably forgets to bring her own with a change of clothes. “Um. I pulled out a toothbrush for you. If you want,” Quỳnh says, awkwardly shuffling her feet. 

Andy’s eyes widen with surprise before stepping back. “Oh. Thanks.” 

As she heads towards the bathroom Quỳnh crawls into the bed and pulls up the covers before her eye catches the pottery vase her grandmother made for her two years ago when they took a class together. Burying her face in her pillow, Quỳnh’s sobbing slowly renews. She loses track of time as Quỳnh drowns in her grief once more, endless wave after endless wave crashing over her. Fuck. Quỳnh can’t believe she’s gone. 

She jolts as a hand touches her shoulder once more. “Um. D’you wanna hug again?” Andy asks, once more in that tentative soft tone Quỳnh didn’t even know the woman was capable of until today. 

After a second of hesitation Quỳnh turns to where Andy’s kneeling on the bed and moves towards her. Wordlessly Andy slips under the covers before pulling Quỳnh to her chest. Almost against her own volition Quỳnh finds herself tucking her head against Andy’s chest while strong arms wrap around Quỳnh and a hand starts stroking through her hair. As the minutes silently tick by the remaining tension she feels entering this unknown territory between the two of them starts to fade. And soon Quỳnh feels her breaths evening to the steady thump of Andy's heart against her ear. 

With a jolt of shock Quỳnh has the sudden realisation that she can’t quite recall the last time she felt so safe in another woman’s arms. She swallows. Quỳnh isn’t really sure what this is anymore. She just knows she doesn’t want it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Fave Trope (Hurt/Comfort, Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that the death of Quỳnh’s grandmother qualifies as hurt/comfort but it fit with intimacy for me because Quỳnh’s letting herself be vulnerable. Anyway, have a few moments of far lighter hurt/comfort!

“Y’know if you keep picking fights with other chicks I’m gonna start feeling jealous,” Quỳnh teases as she gently wraps Andy’s knuckles while the other player releases a hiss. 

“She had it coming,” Andy grumbles. “That was a cheap check.” 

“You recall that she’s technically on my team so I’m gonna take her side on this, right?” Quỳnh asks, lips twitching. 

Once Andy’s hand is wrapped to her satisfaction Quỳnh raises it to her lips and kisses it slowly, watching as Andy’s eyes darken. “Don’t worry sweet cheeks, you’ll always be my favourite chick to beat up,” Andy rasps, making Quỳnh snort. A few months ago that name would’ve riled her up like no other. Now it’s just one other piece of evidence that proves that this set up is getting wildly out of control. 

It still amazes Quỳnh that they can joke around and be in the same room as each other without trying to rip out each other’s throats or clothes or (on certain occasions) both at the same time. The mutual animosity they started out with has simmered and softened over the past few months into something unnamable. Not to mention the insults and fights they used to partake in on the rink has turned into shameless flirting in the form of trash talking instead. It’s definitely been freaking out their respective teams and delighting the two of them in the process.

But there’s been something else just beneath the surface, something that’s been blooming ever since Andy comforted Quỳnh over her grandmother’s death. Once she came back from Vietnam after honouring the most important woman in her life, Quỳnh was worried that things would be weird between them. But instead, Andy came by unannounced as always and after they fucked the two of them sprawled out on the couch and watched a movie together. It was...nice. 

And since then they’ve been seeing each other outside of just hockey games and fucking. They grab coffee and lunch, curl up on the couch and watch movies, go to bars to watch hockey matches and place bets on who will win. (Though both women end up winning no matter who ends up winning the bet.) 

Neither of them have any illusions that this is anything more than fuck buddies though; a relationship that has such a volatile foundation couldn’t be sustainable. Besides, it’s not like either of them see each other like that. 

Right? 

Quỳnh realises that she’s been staring at Andy’s wrapped knuckles for far too long as Andy snaps some fingers in front of Quỳnh. “Hellloooo earth to Quỳnh. Did you get a concussion or something?” 

Quỳnh shakes her head and looks up to scowl at Andy’s amused expression. “What?” she grouches. 

“Wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite to eat and hang at my place.” 

Quỳnh scoffs as she rises to her feet. “Obviously. What kinda stupid question is that?” And, sure, some of Quỳnh’s clothes might be gravitating to Andy’s place and vise versa but that doesn’t mean anything either. It just makes it easier than having to wear day’s old clothes when one of them sleeps over or stays the weekend or- 

Quỳnh shakes her head. It doesn’t mean anything. Nothing at all. 

*******

Andy frowns at her phone and the empty space where one of Quỳnh’s snarky replies should be below Andy’s text. Quỳnh never fails to seize on an opportunity to leave a smartass response within a half hour of Andy texting her but it’s been a few hours at this point. She’s fine, right? Yeah, Andy’s sure she’s fine. Probably just busy knitting a new project or watching some trashy television or....

Andy fingers the black and red striped hat Quỳnh knitted her a few weeks ago in her favourite colours. It wouldn’t hurt to check on her, right? Right. 

When Andy knocks on Quỳnh’s door 15 minutes later she’s greeted with silence which makes her shift awkwardly on her feet. Right, Quỳnh’s probably out and about doing whatever she does when she’s not with Andy. Though at this point they spend most weekends and a lot of evenings together. And Andy could examine how she feels about that but instead she’s gonna knock on the door again just in case Quỳnh’s blasting some sicking pop music or something. She strains her ears when she hears a shuffle and thump and a few moments later the lock clicks and reveals Quỳnh looking like death warmed over. “Well. You look like shit,” Andy pronounces. 

Quỳnh glares at her with drooping eyes before sneezing. “I’m sick, asshole.”

“Yeah I assumed as much,” Andy snorts before shouldering her way through the door. 

A beat follows before the door shuts and Quỳnh turns. “Why are you here?” she asks, shuffling over to the couch and slumping down on it. 

Andy eyes the tissues scattered about as she tries to come up with a reason. Can’t say that she was worried about her; that’s embarrassing. “Wanted to fuck of course,” Andy states, pulling off her coat and hat and hanging them in the least sick-infested part of the apartment. 

“Well in that case,” Quỳnh says before spreading her legs and arms. “Ravish me.” Andy snorts at Quỳnh’s deadpanned response before clattering her way through Quỳnh’s kitchen. “What are you doing?” Quỳnh asks, attempting to lift her head to watch Andy before letting it thump back down on a pillow as Quỳnh slides lower on the couch. That shouldn't be endearing, right? 

“Looking for some ingredients for chicken soup," Andy replies gruffly, shaking off the sense of foreboding spreading through her chest. Shit, what _is_ she doing? This seems a bit outside her fuck buddy role. 

“You can’t cook,” Quỳnh says suspiciously, making Andy roll her eyes. 

“I can cook, I just choose not to ‘cause I’m lazy.” Andy looks over her shoulder with a raised brow. “You really think I was raised in a Jewish household and not taught how to cook, _especially_ the soup of my people?” she asks wryly. 

Quỳnh’s laugh is stuffed but still just as charming as always as she replies, “Apologies, I stand corrected.” 

Andy’s sense of victory at making Quỳnh laugh is tempered by the lean pickings she’s been given in the kitchen. “I’m gonna go out and grab some ingredients. Don’t die from the plague before I get back, k?” Andy says as she grabs her coat and hat again. 

When she doesn’t get a response, Andy turns to where Quỳnh is wearing an unreadable expression. “You hate being around sick people,” Quỳnh murmurs. 

Andy looks away. She had been hoping Quỳnh would forget about that. “Yeah, well…” Andy rubs the back of her neck before opening the door. “Maybe I just don’t wanna find a new fuck buddy if you keel over and die.” 

“How romantic,” Quỳnh mumbles with a small smile as she makes herself fully horizontal and pulls up a blanket. “Just grab my key so I don’t hafta get up again. That was way too much effort,” she sighs, eyes flickering shut. Andy stares at Quỳnh’s slumped form as an emotion she’s really trying not to name flutters up through her chest. Grabbing the keys, Andy slips silently out of the apartment and closes it softly. Then she leans against the door and closes her eyes. Oh she’s really fucked, isn’t she?

*******

“Just remind me...have I said I told you so yet?” Quỳnh muses, biting her lip as Andy shoots her a petulant glare.

“I don’t need you y’know,” she grumbles. 

“Ah, of course. So you were planning on cooking dinner, getting dressed, driving, grocery shopping, and doing all other adult activities on your own, yes?” 

Andy pauses her futile attempt to put her shirt on to glower at Quỳnh. “You’re not as cute as you think you are, you know.” 

Quỳnh arches a delicate brow as she leans back on her hands and crosses her legs. “I’m heartbroken,” she deadpans before watching with amusement as Andy continues her campaign to prove that she doesn’t need anyone. 

It lasts another minute before she concedes. “Fiiiine,” Andy growls, turning to Quỳnh with a clenched jaw. “Can you help me?” she grits out. 

“That looked painful,” Quỳnh remarks dryly, rising from the bed to help the poor woman out. Andy is many things: a ferocious hockey player, an excellent fuck buddy, a surprisingly good cook...she’s also a complete idiot. 

“I honestly thought I could do it,” Andy grumbles as Quỳnh helps guide her arm through her sleeve.

“Once again, just because you know how to play hockey doesn’t mean you know how to figure skate. You absolute idiot,” Quỳnh states with absolute fondness at this fool of a woman, steadying Andy as she steps into some sweats. It didn’t help that she wasn’t wearing her padding when she tried that jump like, as established, an idiot. 

Quỳnh grins at the glare Andy shoots her. “I almost landed it.”

“Sure you did,” Quỳnh placates, patting Andy’s head and dodging her swipe with a laugh. “C’mon, I’m gonna cook you some dinner and you should really sit down while I do.” She turns her back to Andy so she can’t see the other woman's reaction. Ever since Andy stayed by Quỳnh when she was sick there’s been another shift in their relationship and Quỳnh’s been floundering, desperate to get it to slow down. And yet here she goes again. Now cooking. 

They never cook for each other, they just get take out. The one exception to the rule was when Andy made Quỳnh homemade soup. She’s still been obsessing over that particular incident a month later. Even though Quỳnh was pretty out of it, when her fever broke she recalled how gently Andy treated her, wiping her brow and spooning her bowls of soup. And when she walked into the living room to find Andy passed out on the couch, the living room and kitchen pristine and soup warming on the stove, it was like a lightning bolt struck her. She was in love. And she was _so. Fucked._

“Whatcha gonna make me, sweet cheeks?” Andy asks, attempting to saunter into the kitchen which would be more sexy if she wasn’t also limping. 

Quỳnh rolls her eyes before perusing Andy’s kitchen and feeling slightly surprised at how well stocked it is. In the past she’s only really explored Andy’s snack cabinet that is every child’s sugar-loaded dream. “Hm...I could work with this,” Quỳnh mutters, already mentally planning a meal in her head. 

“You really don’t need to.” 

Quỳnh turns at the odd tone in Andy’s voice and finds her studying the far wall like it’s particularly interesting. What’s she on about? Deciding to play it off, Quỳnh shifts awkwardly before clearing her throat. “And let you break another bone, depriving me longer of my favourite player to destroy?”

Andy tries to cross her arms before getting impeded by her cast and lowering them again. “Well I guess a home cooked meal could be nice before I survive on take out for the foreseeable future,” she replies with what sounds like forced nonchalance. Even if she claims she’s too lazy to cook and Quỳnh’s never witnessed Andy cook outside of that one time, her kitchen is starting to imply another story. Quỳnh pauses as she pulls out some vegetables. Should she?

Staring into the fridge Quỳnh makes up her mind and murmurs, “I mean. I can always stay here while you heal. Help you out.” 

The silence that follows is deafening and though she feels ready to bolt Quỳnh makes herself turn to look at Andy. Her expression is unreadable and for once in her life Quỳnh wishes dearly that she could read minds. “You…” Andy starts before closing her mouth and shifting, wincing as one of her injuries obviously twinges. She gazes at Quỳnh, eyes piercing and full of an emotion Quỳnh can’t name. “I…” Andy clears her throat and drops her gaze. “I would like that. If you wouldn’t mind.” 

Quỳnh smiles weakly. “If it’ll keep you from breaking more bones in your body it would be my pleasure.” Andy lifts her head once more, a half smile crossing her face and _God_ is she beautiful even bruised with multiple bones broken. They smile dumbly at each other for far too long before Quỳnh breaks the standoff. “Why don’t you find us something to watch while I get some cooking done, yeah?” 

“Whatever you say sweet cheeks,” Andy quips before limping to the couch. As she turns away Quỳnh takes a shaky breath, trying not to think about how… _domestic_ this is. Fuck, she’s not sure she’s gonna survive these next few weeks.

  
  


Andy’s not gonna survive these next few weeks. 

She stares at the home-cooked chicken that Quỳnh neatly cut for her so she doesn’t have to fumble with a knife as Quỳnh settles beside her with a contented sigh. “Um. Thanks,” Andy says dumbly. 

Quỳnh flashes her a smirk. “Try not to stab yourself with a fork, yeah?” 

Andy flushes and punctures a piece of her chicken with a grumble. “Asshole.” As she huffs out a breath of laughter Quỳnh swipes the remote and starts changing channels. “Please don’t make me watch one of your trashy reality shows,” Andy begs as Quỳnh flips to a channel that contains exactly that. 

“I’ll convert you eventually, just you wait,” Quỳnh promises with a wink. A soft smile that Andy can’t fully read crosses Quỳnh’s face a moment later as she shrugs. “We’ll have a lot of time together, after all.” Andy ducks her head and takes a breath. Yeah, and she’s not panicking about that whatsoever. 

As they eat Quỳnh scoots closer until they’re pressed side by side. Andy glances between Quỳnh snuggled against her, the meal she spent time cooking for them, and the TV show that Andy has begrudgingly started to enjoy (not that she’ll tell Quỳnh that). Fuck. Andy closes her eyes as she feels her heart speed up. She’ll survive, because she refuses to ruin this friendship that Andy could never have imagined having half a year ago. 

Quỳnh laughs as one of the assholes on the show does something idiotic and Andy opens her eyes to admire the way Quỳnh’s whole face transforms when she’s happy. It’s Andy’s favourite sight.

Oh fuck. It is? Since when? 

Andy gulps. Yeah. She’ll survive. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read Will You Stay and recall one of the early chapters, yes, Nicky learned how to make chicken soup from Andy :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Reunions or Confessions. AKA the chapter where they get their shit together.

Quỳnh barely makes it through the door before they crash together in a clash of lips and hands as they stumble towards the couch. The ensuing sex is fast and needy and so _very_ pleasurable. In record time (because after a year of fucking they have this down pat) Andy and Quỳnh are left panting and entwined on Andy’s sagging couch. 

“I hate this couch,” Quỳnh declares as she makes no move to leave it. 

“Mmm maybe we should gravitate to the bedroom then,” Andy replies, lips curving into a wicked smile from where she’s tucked herself against Quỳnh’s neck. Quỳnh’s heart flutters as she gazes down at Andy. Fuck, two weeks away in Vietnam was two weeks too long. Every night Quỳnh’s bed was cold as she stared at the empty space that should contain Andy. They’ve hardly slept alone over the past few months, especially after Quỳnh essentially moved in temporarily when Andy was injured. She needed to spend more time with her family though, the loss of her grandmother still so raw. Quỳnh wasn’t expecting how much she would miss Andy however, or how much she would long to have Andy’s arms steady around her as she cried. 

“C’mon then,” Quỳnh murmurs, flicking Andy’s ear despite how much she wishes to kiss her cheek instead. “Let’s move.” 

Andy releases a low groan. "But I’m comfy,” she grumbles. 

Quỳnh smiles with a fondness she can no longer hide. “You’re impossible.” 

“And yet you’re still here,” Andy murmurs, flicking her gaze up. 

_I don’t think I could leave if I wanted to,_ Quỳnh doesn’t say. Taking a shaky breath Quỳnh replies with forced bravado, “Well, who else is gonna make me come in 5 minutes?” 

“Happy to serve sweet cheeks,” Andy quips, her smirk turning into a full on smile as she props herself on an elbow and gazes down at Quỳnh with warm dancing eyes. Quỳnh’s breath catches in her throat at the sight. Though early in their acquaintance Quỳnh could begrudgingly admit that Andy was hot, it wasn’t until the first time she saw Andy utterly carefree as they danced naked in her kitchen that Quỳnh realised how beautiful she truly is. And now one of her driving goals in life is to make Andy uninhibited and joyous as much as possible, even if it can be painful to watch at times when Quỳnh has to swallow the words she wishes so desperately to say. 

“C’mon,” Quỳnh says after she knows the words out of her mouth won’t be ones that will make her look a fool. Rising, Quỳnh tugs Andy up. “I wanna be reunited with your bed.” 

“Don’t lie,” Andy laughs as she stumbles after her. “You’re only with me for my bed.” 

Heart constricting at Andy’s comment that sounds far too close to indicating that they’re something that they’re not, Quỳnh turns to wink over her shoulder. “Guilty as charged.” 

After another round that’s slower and more tender than they usually engage in which leaves Quỳnh breathless with emotion rather than simple want, they find themselves face to face. Sweat dried and breaths even, they silently gaze at each other for a tense moment as all the words unspoken claw at Quỳnh’s throat, desperate to meet the air. “I missed you,” Andy eventually murmurs, stroking a hand up and down Quỳnh’s arm gently. 

Quỳnh swallows. “My bed was empty without you.” 

A spark of what looks like disappointment flickers in Andy’s eyes before it’s gone and Andy pastes on a cocky grin. “Betcha can’t get all of this in Vietnam,” she declares, gesturing along her naked body. 

“No-” Quỳnh starts to protest, grasping that hand and bringing it against her chest. She wants Andy to understand that this is more than just about sex. But how to get that across without exposing the emotions she’s tried so hard to stifle? “I…” But whatever she was going to say dries up as Andy’s eyes train to where their linked hands now rest. Quỳnh looks down and swallows, realising she placed them over her heart. When she flicks her gaze up an expression Quỳhn’s never seen before graces Andy’s face, her earlier cockiness gone. With her free hand Andy tucks a strand of hair behind Quỳnh’s ear before brushing a thumb along her cheek and over her lips. Andy’s thumb pauses there for a weighted moment as she stares at Quỳnh with a confusing mix of challenge and uncertainty in her eyes. 

She’s not sure who moves first but almost in slow motion they bridge the short distance between them and kiss. Quỳnh’s heart pounds through her chest as they do. This is new. This is unprecedented. They don’t kiss when they’re not either about to have sex or in the act itself. It was like some kind of unspoken agreement between the two of them that neither of them questioned. And they've never kissed like this. Soft, tentative. Hopeful. 

When they draw away only far enough to take a breath, Quỳnh’s heart flutters at the hint of emotion simmering in Andy’s eyes. “I…” Quỳnh swallows before cupping Andy’s cheek and deciding to say fuck it. She wasn’t raised a coward. “I think I love you.” 

Andy closes her eyes and for one fleeting moment Quỳnh feels panic rise through her chest before Andy’s eyes reopen. The emotion Quỳnh started to spot earlier is now burning bright. Lifting their still linked hands, Andy presses a kiss to Quỳnh’s knuckles for a long beat without taking her gaze off of her. “I think I love you too,” she whispers. Quỳnh’s face breaks into a foolish grin that she finds mirrored in Andy as relief and elation rushes through her. 

And, now that they can, now that she has permission, now that the vault containing all the words Quỳnh hasn’t been able to say has burst open, Quỳnh draws Andy into another kiss. Andy melts into it and as their lips brush together oh so softly, oh so gently in the antithesis of the kiss they shared over a year ago, Quỳnh is absolutely certain that she will never get sick of this. She loves this infuriating woman. This woman who turns into a brick wall when you’re trying to make it to net, this woman who has the biggest damn sweet tooth on the planet, this woman who makes Quỳnh homemade chicken soup and comforts her when she mourns and dances around the room naked and who has a heart so big that she’s terrified of showing. This is the woman she loves. And Quỳnh’s determined to prove that to her every damn day. 

*******

It turns out that dating Quỳnh is a lot like what they were already doing except with more kissing outside of sex. Not to mention Andy can finally say the words that’s petrified her for so long. 

“I love you.” Quỳnh looks up from where she’s painting her toenails using Andy’s thigh as a surface while wearing one of Andy’s hockey jerseys. (“I’m sure you won’t mind if I get some polish on this, will you?” she had asked serenely the first time she slipped on one of Andy’s jerseys before working on her pampering routine. Andy would’ve protested if seeing Quỳnh in her jersey didn’t do… _things_ to her.)

Now Quỳnh smiles sweetly and leans forward to draw Andy into a kiss. “I love you too.” Andy’s heart does that stupid fluttering thing that seems to occur whenever she’s around Quỳnh or thinking about Quỳnh or talking about Quỳnh. It doesn’t help that there are particular smiles like this one Andy seems to have unlocked ever since she confessed how she felt. She’ll have to start a catalogue of her favourite Quỳnh smiles soon. 

Andy shakes her head as she turns to the TV that’s on low in the background. After weeks entwined together, Quỳnh somehow got Andy into trashy reality TV and she would be more upset if she didn’t enjoy hate watching them so much. “I was thinking…” Andy says before clearing her throat. “I know you’ve been wanting to go to that fancy Italian place that just opened up and we’ve been dating for a month now and I thought-“ 

“You’ll be willing to go?! And get all dressed up?” Quỳnh asks eagerly, climbing nimbly over Andy so her legs are on either side of Andy’s lap, pedicure forgotten.

Andy shrugs as she steadies Quỳnh with two hands. “As long as I don’t hafta wear a dress…” She trails off at Quỳnh’a wicked grin. 

“Oh don’t worry, I have something better planned for you.”

“Okay. This isn’t gonna work.” 

Andy pouts down at the sleek red suit she’s currently wearing. “Why not?” 

Quỳnh stalks up to her, eyes flashing and looking like a devilish angel with her hair pinned up and wearing a sleek black dress that has Andy nearly salivating. Quỳnh grips the front of Andy’s suit. “Because I need to fuck you now,” Quỳnh says growls. 

Andy blinks. “Won’t find me complaining,” she rasps.

A half hour later Andy is staring at the ceiling with a contemplative frown. “Is this why you wanted to get ready so early? To make time for sex?” 

Quỳnh looks sheepish as she turns from where she’s trying to fix her hair. “I wanted to prepare for any eventuality.”

“God I love you,” Andy says with utter adoration. 

Grinning, Quỳnh leans down to kiss Andy lightly. “Good thing the feeling's mutual,” she responds softly. 

Though Quỳnh insists they shower before getting dressed again (and resists Andy’s suggestion to shower together) they still make it to their reservations on time because Andy’s in love with a brilliant woman who knows how to time manage. Unlike Andy who’s been late to multiple dates because she lost track of time working out or brainstorming cocktails for the bar she works at or skating on the rink. Fortunately Quỳnh has started a bribery program that’s been an incredible motivator for Andy and as tonight proves, she actually knows how to get on time now. Sometimes.

Currently Andy gazes around the restaurant with trepidation though, part of her regretting this idea. The fanciest restaurant she’s ever gone to was the one Lykon dragged her to for his rehearsal dinner. Andy drank her way through that evening to ease her discomfort and still crushed her toast. But this is a whole other beast. 

She looks down when she feels her hand taken and squeezed before glancing up to find Quỳnh gazing at her with concern. “We don’t have to eat here,” she murmurs. “I’m happy to go to our favourite pizza place instead.” 

And though Andy knows Quỳnh is being sincere, she straightens with resolve, her usual stubbornness rearing its head. “No,” she says firmly. “I’m gonna eat a fancy meal and drink expensive wine and admire how gorgeous you look right now.” She delights at the way Quỳnh ducks her head with a soft smile and feels that familiar surge of love that she ignored for so long. Making Quỳnh smile is Andy’s new favourite thing, which would’ve been laughable a year ago. 

It’s wild to think about how much they hated each other back then, and how quickly that hatred tempered and morphed into something entirely different when given the chance. Andy was so hesitant moving their relationship forward; she didn’t want it to turn toxic given how they first got together. 

She clearly didn’t need to worry. Instead, when they’re on the rink now they flirt shamelessly and have a mutually satisfying arrangement in bed that’s dependent on who wins that day’s game. And once they began dating it didn’t take long for Andy and Quỳnh to slip up at a match. What can she say? Now that Andy can kiss Quỳnh outside of sex she takes every opportunity to do so. Though it was slightly unexpected and disorienting when there was a chorus of “finallys” as Andy threw off her helmet and kissed Quỳnh after that one gorgeous slap shot. She watched suspiciously at the end of the game when there was an exchange of money crossing both sides of their teams too. Apparently their flirting disguised as trash talk was slightly obvious. Oh well. 

Anyway, all that is to say Andy will live with being slightly uncomfortable at this overly fancy restaurant if it will make Quỳnh happy, especially after how long it took them to get here. God she’s so whipped and she can’t even be irked by it because she’s too content. 

As they’re seated Andy admires how Quỳnh’s face glows in the candlelight, how her hair gleams in its elaborate braid. “What?” Quỳnh asks, lowering her menu that’s completely in Italian to Andy’s chagrin. 

“You’re beautiful,” Andy replies simply with a shrug. 

“Flirt,” Quỳnh grins. 

As Quỳnh starts suggesting appetizers and wines, making dirty jokes as she does, Andy relaxes minutely. Right. It’s just Quỳnh. She doesn’t need to impress anyone, doesn’t need to fit in with this aesthetic. Sinking down in the chair Andy lets her legs sprawl out. Quỳnh pauses her debate between red and white wine to look at Andy with fond exasperation. “Really?” she asks, painted lips quirking up. 

“Hey, you knew what you were getting when you brought me here,” Andy protests with a smirk.

Quỳnh’s eyes darken as she rakes her gaze up and down Andy’s lax form. “Mmm indeed I did,” she purrs. Andy gulps, shifting as she feels heat pool down her stomach. She’ll need to remember to keep this suit somewhere safe. Before Andy can brainstorm some creative uses for her tie her eyes widen as their waiter makes her way to them and she scrambles to straighten up and look like she’s not currently brewing up a sexual fantasy. 

Though Andy knows they’ll both regret the bill at the end of the night, they decide to share a bottle of wine and Andy determinately ignores the price beside the list on the menu. Once they’re left alone, their meals ordered, Quỳnh swirls her red wine in her glass before raising it. “To our love, unexpected and wonderful,” she toasts with a grin. 

Andy shifts in her fancy-ass chair. Words aren’t really her thing. Clearing her throat Andy raises her glass. “To us.” 

It doesn’t nearly encompass the emotions that swirl through her chest but Quỳnh’s smile softens anyway as she clinks Andy’s glass with her own. “To us.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Fave Headcanon (Quỳnh's necklace)

Andy eyes Quỳnh as she fidgets with her silverware, something she’s been doing since they sat down. Quỳnh doesn’t fidget so something’s clearly up. They’re at a local dive that’s become one of their favourite places to eat and where they’ve had one too many dates since they’ve moved to Indiana after wanting a change of scenery. Usually entering these old oak doors immediately relaxes Quỳnh. Not tonight it seems. 

“How are my two favourite patrons?” Luis asks as he strides toward them with open arms and a beaming smile. Well, Luis should provide a suitable antidote for whatever’s bugging her hopefully.

“Hey Luis, how are ya?” Quỳnh asks with a smile that’s strained to Andy’s eyes but would look genuine to anyone else. That’s what happens when you’ve been dating someone for five years, Andy supposes. And has it already been that long? Fuck. Andy gazes at Quỳnh, her love for her as strong as it was five years ago. Actually, she realises, it’s grown stronger. 

“Eh, getting older every day, you know,” Luis sighs. “Starting to think it’s time to hand this place over to a younger crowd,” he adds with a waggle of his brows. Andy and Quỳnh trade glances. Luis has been dropping hints that he’s ready to sell the place but wants to keep it in the hands of someone queer for awhile now. The Old Guard has been a refuge for members of the LGBTQ+ community for decades ever since Luis and his husband Roger opened it. And ever since they learned that Quỳnh has an accounting degree and Andy’s certified as a bartender both men have been not too subtle about who they would like to take over the place once they retire. It’s been the topic of several late night discussions between the two women. 

“Aww Luis you don’t look a day over 70,” Andy drawls, causing the man in question to gasp dramatically and clutch his heart. Considering he literally just turned 60 and they were there for the party, his dramatics are probably warranted. 

“Are these two women harassing you dear?” Roger asks, coming up beside Luis to peck his cheek. 

“Yes mi amor, they claim I look 70,” he bemoans, turning wide eyes to Roger who chuckles and wraps an arm around him. 

“Nonsense darling, you don’t look a day over 69,” he teases. Quỳnh and Andy snicker at that particular number while Luis looks at his husband, face the picture of betrayal. Roger turns to Andy and Quỳnh with exasperation. “Get your minds outta the gutter!” he complains. 

“I refuse to be bullied by my own husband and my own customers,” Luis huffs, his pout evaporating as Roger pulls him into a soft kiss. 

“C’mon love, let’s leave the mean ladies alone, yes?” As Roger guides his husband away Andy and Quỳnh watch them go with matching smiles. Those two men are still so sickeningly in love after all these years. It gives her hope. 

Andy’s relieved that Quỳnh’s shoulders have relaxed slightly after that exchange but then she starts fidgeting a moment later. Reaching across the table Andy cocks her head. “You okay sweet cheeks?” It’s a name she only uses when it's just the two of them and it never fails to make Quỳnh smile, even if it’s weak.

Quỳnh meets Andy halfway and squeezes her hand. “Of course Andy,” she says with that same strained smile as before. Andy sighs before letting it go. She’ll tell her when she’s ready. 

They’re sharing one of Roger’s mouthwatering brownies later that evening when Quỳnh’s fidgeting starts up again. Andy’s about to say fuck it and attempt to pull whatever the fuck Quỳnh’s worrying about out but before she can Quỳnh grasps her necklace and gently pulls it over her head. Andy gapes at her. She’s never seen Quỳnh take that off outside of a hockey match and ever since she explained the meaning to Andy all those years ago it makes complete sense. So why now?

Andy swallows. It can’t be.

The chain trailing over her fingers, Quỳnh studies the pendant for a suspended moment before looking up. “Six years ago when I gave you that black eye, I could never imagine us ending up here,” she starts and Andy feels her throat grow suspiciously tight. Oh fuck. “I would never have guessed that you would make me the happiest I’ve ever been, that you would learn Vietnamese so you could talk to my parents or that you would convince me to ride a horse or adopt a dog or sing karaoke.” Quỳnh smiles fleetingly at the karaoke station across the bar that they’ve drunkenly dueted at far too many times. If they really want Quỳnh and Andy to take over the bar Roger and Luis can always blackmail them with some of those videos they’ve inevitably taken of them. Andy swallows around the lump in her throat as anticipation spreads through her chest at what Quỳnh’s getting at. She never thought she was the marriage type until she met Quỳnh but all of a sudden it’s all she ever wants. 

“Anyway before I keep rambling-” Quỳnh smiles shakily and reaches her arm out, necklace dangling from her fingers. “I wanted to give you this.” 

“You asshole,” Andy croaks, tears filling her eyes as she grasps the necklace and presses it to her heart. “You’re ruining my reputation.” Quỳnh laughs wetly, leaning forward to brush a tear away with the pad of her thumb. Andy doesn’t cry in public. It’s not a thing she does and here she is making a fool out of herself in the middle of the dive where half the patrons know them. With shaky fingers Andy unclasps the necklace and swears profusely when she can’t reclasp it around her neck. 

“Here,” Quỳnh laughs, rising to help Andy out. As she does Quỳnh brushes her painted lips against the back of Andy’s bare neck. After an asshole tried using Andy’s ponytail for leverage in a fight during a match Andy cut it off in a moment of pique and it turns out they both actually like it short. “I love you Andy,” she murmurs as Andy gazes dumbly at the pendant pressed against her chest. 

Andy stands up in a violent burst of motion and drags Quỳnh into a desperate kiss, causing the patrons to hoot and holler around them. Without pulling away Andy raises her middle finger and laughter spreads across the bar in response. “I love you too you asshole,” Andy gasps when they finally part for air. 

“Even though I just made you cry in public?” Quỳnh asks with a familiar wicked smile. Unable to resist those lips, Andy draws Quỳnh into another kiss, this one softer. 

“What can I say?” Andy huffs out when they break apart once more. “Love makes me stupid.” 

Chuckling as Quỳnh punches her in the shoulder Andy turns to where Luis and Roger have apparently been chronicling the whole thing. Cheeks burning, Andy declares, “Luis? Roger? Get my fiancé a drink why dontcha?” 

“Fiancé,” Quỳnh hums, snuggling into her side. “I like the sound of that.” 

*******

“Do you want a ring?” Andy blurts out. Quỳnh pauses from where she was about to go down on her and blinks. 

“Okayyy is this something we’re gonna talk about right now?” she asks. They’ve been engaged for a week and haven’t actually told their families yet, wanting to just have this to themselves for now. They won’t be able to keep it a secret for too much longer though knowing their parents. But this is the first time Andy’s bringing this particular topic up.

Andy scowls. “Never mind,” she mumbles, looking away. 

Quỳnh rolls back on her knees and studies the woman before her. Andy wouldn’t be asking her if it hasn’t been on her mind. As she ponders over Andy’s question Quỳnh watches the way her necklace glints around Andy’s bare neck. Her heart surges with that familiar sense of belonging and love she always experiences each time she spots it. “I don’t need a ring as proof of how I feel about you and how you feel about me,” Quỳnh says slowly, flicking her gaze up to meet Andy’s. She nods to Andy’s neck and shrugs. “But I could imagine there’s something nice about having that physical symbol.”

“So what about a necklace instead of a ring?” Andy suggests, fingering the pendant. 

Quỳnh’s lips curve into a soft smile. “Unconventional rings for an unconventional couple?” It’s become rather entertaining telling the story of how they met to those who ask, though they need to censor it depending on the company. Regardless, being on rival teams and getting into a fight isn’t the usual start to a fairy tale. But it is in theirs. Andy’s lingering frown melts and she grins in response, nodding. Quỳnh crawls into Andy's lap and loops her arms around her neck, drawing Andy into a kiss. "Deal."

With that decided, the two of them go to a jewelry store the next day. That alone proves how much Andy loves Quỳnh; she hates shopping, let alone jewelry shopping. It took one brave yet failed attempt at buying Quỳnh some earrings for Andy to decide the better gift (when they go for an object) might be giving Quỳnh a gift card to her favourite store and letting her spend as much time making a selection as she wants while Andy cooks dinner. Quỳnh watches Andy out of the corner of her eye as she trails her fingers along the glass surface. Fairly certain that Andy isn’t about to break anything, Quỳnh turns back to the golden flower she’s admiring. It’s incredibly out of her price range but it doesn’t hurt to look, right? 

She glances up again when Andy hums thoughtfully. Quỳnh’s brows rise with surprise to find Andy paused in front of the counter, head tilted and face contemplative as she seems to be studying a piece. Curiosity piqued, Quỳnh moves towards her, wrapping her arms around Andy’s waist and peering over her shoulder. “See something you like, love?” 

Andy points to a silver necklace with a snake coiled around a flower. “A viper. Gorgeous and deadly,” she murmurs.

“And your nickname for me,” Quỳnh adds softly, gesturing the woman over who had been helping her out earlier. When Andy first called her that name on the rink it came from a place of animosity and bitterness but since then it’s become a term of affection, much like sweet cheeks. A viper necklace is a perfect symbol of how far their relationship has come. 

Once the jewelry store clerk hands the necklace to Quỳnh she lifts it and studies the pendant in the light. A smile spreads across her face. “It’s perfect.”

The moment they make the transaction Andy gently brushes Quỳnh’s hair over her shoulder and clasps the chain around her neck. Trailing her lips against the nape of Quỳnh’s neck Andy meets her smile in the mirror. “Beautiful.” 

“We’re gonna get married,” Quỳnh breathes, spinning and throwing her arms around Andy’s neck with a grin. 

“Fuck yeah we are sweet cheeks,” Andy replies with a smirk. Quỳnh huffs out a breath of laughter. God she can’t wait to start the rest of her life with this asshole. 

*******

Though Andy is absolutely ecstatic that she’s getting married to Quỳnh, she could pass on this. “I don’t know,” she moans, thumping her head on the counter. “They all look the same.” 

“Unless you failed to mention that you’re colorblind and can’t decipher different shapes in the six years we’ve known each other, I think you’re being a bit dramatic love,” Quỳnh remarks dryly. Andy only tilts her head enough to glower. Sighing, Quỳnh rifles through the bouquet of flowers, taking out some in her hand and placing others in. “In retrospect I could’ve done this on my own and left you to choose the cake flavours,” Quỳnh mutters with an adorable frown of concentration. 

Andy perks up and straightens. “Yeah?” she asks hopefully. Quỳnh shoots her a stern look. “Do _not_ make any decisions without me but yes you can be in charge of that aspect of our day.” 

“You’re the best babe,” Andy chirps, jumping up and kissing Quỳnh’s cheek, eager to escape. 

She goes to bolt out and yelps when Quỳnh snags her arm. “Did you fail to remember you’re my ride?” Quỳnh asks with a laugh. “And that we haven’t even set up an appointment yet?”

Andy pouts and slumps back in the chair. Compromising seems to be the name of the game with this wedding prep. “How much longer here?” she whines, freezing as Quỳnh tucks a flower behind her ear. 

“Perfect,” Quỳnh hums. 

She can feel herself flush. “I’m not wearing flowers,” Andy grumbles, crossing her arms. 

“Of course not dear,” Quỳnh replies serenely as she returns to her flower arrangements. 

Andy narrows her eyes. “Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re gonna try to persuade me on this?”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Quỳnh says with an innocence a child would see through. 

“Uh huh,” Andy replies skeptically. She’s already resigning herself to caving because she really can’t say no to Quỳnh. Except when Quỳnh asked Andy if they could get a cat. No thanks, she’s already competing for Quỳnh’s affection with Puck. 

Andy sinks further into the chair as Quỳnh chatters on with the florist about colour combinations and aesthetics and a bunch of other shit that Andy honestly couldn’t care less about. 

The third time she releases a heavy sigh Quỳnh shoots her an exasperated look. “Okay, I changed my mind,” she announces. “Go to the gym before I decide to choose the cake without you.” 

Andy gasps dramatically, clutching her chest. “You _wouldn’t._ ” 

Quỳnh arches an unimpressed brow. “Try me.” 

Knowing better than to test fate, Andy rises with a grumble. “Fine but if I’m late for the venue appointment just know it’s your fault.” 

“Yes dear,” Quỳnh replies with amusement, leaning up for a kiss. “I’ll see you soon.” 

The rest of wedding preparations aren’t as arduous, especially the cake tasting. In fact, that one is outright entertaining and not just because Andy gets to try as much cake as she'd like. 

“For the last time we are not putting strawberry in our cake!”

“You're the health nut,” Andy snarks. “You should be happy with that choice!”

“Oh don’t even try that,” Quỳnh replies with a laugh and a shove. “It’s not my fault you’ll eat anything that has a semblance of sugar in it, you impossible woman.” 

“You love me,” Andy retorts, grinning.

“I question that choice everyday,” Quỳnh deadpans, eyes sparkling as she leans forward to draw Andy in a kiss.

As they part Andy turns to study the various slices laid out in front of them half eaten. Though wedding prep has been overwhelming and stressful and has Andy incredibly far out of her depth, cake is one thing she can do with utter confidence. “Time to compromise?” she suggests. 

“I’m listening,” Quỳnh hums, draping herself over Andy’s back and propping her chin over her shoulder. 

“Multi-tiered flavours.” Andy points to the strawberry. “One strawberry layer, one coconut.” 

“Mmm an admirable compromise,” Quỳnh nods.

“Is there a third layer you’re thinking?” the patissier asks, their face hinting that they regret asking that the moment they’ve spoken. Andy can’t blame them; this has certainly been a process. 

“Yeah,” Andy agrees before she and Quỳnh speak at once. “Chocolate.” 

“Vanilla.” 

Andy turns to Quỳnh with a glare. “We are not doing vanilla. It’s so bland!” Andy protests, throwing her hands up in protest.

“I have half a mind to take that as an insult,” Quỳnh remarks mildly, studying her purple nails that perfectly match her pantsuit and heels of course. 

“Well I wasn’t gonna say anything…” Andy teases with a shit-eating grin, laughing as Quỳnh shoves her away again. “C’mon babe,” Andy cajoles, “This is my realm!” 

Quỳnh crosses her arms and engages Andy in a silent standoff before rolling her eyes. “You’re lucky I love you,” she grumbles. 

“And you’re lucky I tolerate your horrible taste in sweets,” Andy retorts. Returning to her study of the different combinations Any taps her bottom lip with a contemplative finger. “How about vanilla frosting on one tier?” she finally suggests magnanimously. 

Quỳnh pecks her cheek. “It’s a deal.” Yeah, Andy’s great at compromising. 

*******

Their wedding is very representative of their relationship. Wild, chaotic, unexpected, and full of love. Sure, realising last minute that several decorations were missing and Lykon’s youngest kid having an accident during the procession was less than ideal, but by the time they get to toasts most of the crises have been handled. One of the perks of having a wedding party made up of mostly athletes is that they know how to collaborate in the face of unexpected plays. But then again there are also drawbacks of having _certain_ athletes invited. 

Quỳnh and Andy release twin groans as two people stand up as Lykon returns to his seat to a series of cheers. Who gave their old team captains permission to speak publicly? Part of Quỳnh wants to protest but she knows they'll just be vetoed. Might as well let it play out. 

“When Andy and Quỳnh first set eyes on each other, it wasn’t sparks that flew per se,” Lex starts with a shit-eating grin as Andy shoots her a glare that would make a lesser woman crumble.

“Yeah, it was more like fists,” Dee adds, stuffing a hand in her trousers pocket as she winks at the surrounding guests. Andy and Quỳnh trade horrified glances. They’re not prepared for their former captains actually speaking in _tandem_.

“But one day something changed. Instead of the usual barbed insults they were actually _flirting,”_ Lex hisses, looking around the room, face full of dismay.

“Before sneaking off to the locker room in a way that was not at all suspicious,” Dee cuts in with a snort. 

“Apparently that was them thinking they were being subtle?” Both women look at each other and shrug. Laughter spreads through the room while Andy and Quỳnh sink down in their seats, utterly mortified. 

“Anyway it only took an entire _year_ for these two idiots to get their...act together.” 

“We would say another word but there are children present,” Lex says in a stage whisper. 

“And let’s just say some of us earned a lotta money that day,” Dee smirks.

“And some of us lost way too much. Thanks a lot Scythia,” Lex snarks, shooting Andy a withering glare to which she replies with a very subtle middle finger. “Chick lost me a hundred bucks ‘cause she couldn’t just talk it out two months earlier!” she bemoans, turning to the crowd and throwing her hands up. Quỳnh shakes with laughter along with the rest of the guests as Andy thumps her head on the table. 

“Not that Quỳnh was any better, mind you,” Dee comments with a raised brow, making Quỳnh’s mirth dry up. She won’t- Dee shakes her head slowly. “The amount of times this fool came to my place to rant about the latest thoughtful thing Andy did for her was sickening. I honestly thought you broke her the first time you made her chicken soup Andy.”

“Us Scythia women know the way to a person’s heart is through good food!” Andy’s mom calls out, standing up and raising her glass of wine before her father tugs her back down. 

Andy buries her face in her hands. “Please make it stop,” she whines, but Quỳnh can only pat Andy’s back helplessly. This is completely out of her control.

“But they got their you know what together in the end and now look at ‘em!” Lex exclaims. Her smile softens. “If you had told me those two would be one of the happiest couples I’ve ever met in my life all those years ago I woulda laughed in your face.” 

Both women turn to Andy and Quỳnh, raising their glasses. “To unlikely partnerships that put the rest of us to shame."

"And to our favourite sports story of all time.” 

Quỳnh takes a generous gulp of her champagne to the chorus of “here here’s” while Andy looks a second away from combusting from either embarrassment, flattery, or both. After all, an athlete calling you their favourite sports story is certainly high praise. 

“That could’ve been a lot worse,” Quỳnh remarks mildly, though it comes off more strained than she had hoped. 

Andy turns her face into Quỳnh’s collar. “You and I just watched two very different toasts then,” she grumbles as Lex and Dee shoot them matching grins. 

“Yeah I made her edit a lot of shit out too so, you’re welcome,” Dee snorts, raising her glass. 

“Thank you,” Andy replies profusely, glaring at Lex as she continues to smirk at her. 

“Happy for you, ya asshole,” Lex says, punching Andy’s shoulder. 

“Hey, don’t muss the suit!” Andy protests, smoothing out the red lapels that matches Quỳnh’s black and red dress in an homage to one of their early dates. Quỳnh has to hide her smile, especially when Andy straightens the myrtle Quỳnh tucked into her jacket pocket despite Andy’s half-hearted protests. Andy Scythia actually caring about her clothes and looks? Forget about their relationship, _that’s_ the real miracle of the night.

The highlight of the evening however is their first dance. Holding Andy in her arms as they sway to H.E.R’s “Rather Be” feels like holding her whole world, as absolutely cliche as it sounds. Fuck, this is all she ever needs. Andy, here, at her side, in her embrace. They talked about dreams and goals they both had even before they got together romantically, and how aligned they were even then probably should’ve indicated that they were perfect for one another. Though neither of them have any inclination towards having kids, happy instead to be the crazy aunts, a furry companion is a must. And between gifts and experiences for anniversaries and birthdays, they will almost always opt for experiences. Because in the end, after everything they’ve worked on to get where they are now, their motorcycles, a road, some skates, and each other’s smiles is all they ever really need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But remember this night  
>  Show me how you feel  
> Let me know it’s real tonight, oh  
> There’s no where I’d rather be,  
> Than here with you_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Choice (Nicky meets Andy and Quỳnh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for _very_ faint allusions to Nicky coming from a homophobic and abusive household.

For their tenth wedding anniversary Andy and Quỳnh go to Italy. Quỳnh’s always wanted to visit and while Andy finds being dropped in the middle of nowhere and being given the bare essentials to survive romantic, Quỳnh has more refined tastes. Besides, they did that for their fifth anniversary. 

They’re walking into a local pub and Andy is already complaining about all the things that make their bar better (since they’ve officially owned The Old Guard for the past six years) when Quỳnh spots a man slumped at the bar crying his eyes out. Andy is mid-rant about the décor which ordinarily would make Quỳnh swoon given Andy’s usual tastes when she cuts herself off and follows Quỳnh’s gaze. Quỳnh turns silently to Andy whose eyes widen. “No,” she says firmly. “Don’t-“

“Is everything alright?” Quỳnh asks the man, walking up beside him and watching him startle and turn reddened eyes to her. Oh shit- he’s just a kid. 

“Why should you care?” He asks in heavily accented English. 

Cursing her very limited Italian Quỳnh sits beside him and replies in English. “‘Cause it looks like you’re drinking to forget something.” The man turns to look at the empty glasses before him. 

“I suppose so,” he mutters back before laughing bitterly. “No- actually I’m celebrating the fact that my life is ending,” he states sardonically, raising a glass in a mocking toast and throwing it back in one go. 

Slapping away Andy’s attempts to tug her away Quỳnh asks, “Wanna talk about it?” 

Five minutes later Quỳnh finds herself cradling the sobbing form of a kid who shows no signs of stopping any time soon. Jesus christ. “Okay buddy, okay,” Quỳnh soothes, patting his back while Andy takes a shot. “Why don’t you get all cleaned up, huh? And we can keep talking?”

“No I gotta get back to the seminary before they realise I’m gone,” the kid (Nicolò he introduced himself with a grimace) sniffs as he draws away. 

Seminary at his age? Jesus no wonder he thinks the world’s ending. Quỳnh turns to Andy expectedly who rolls her eyes. “Listen kid,” Andy sighs. “When Quỳnh gets her mind set on something it’s best just to go with it. Take it from someone who’s been married to her for the past 10 years.” Quỳnh shoots Andy a half-hearted glare and rolls her eyes fondly. Andy takes any opportunity she can to insert the fact that they’re married into a conversation like the sappy dork she is. When she turns back around Nicolò is gazing at Andy with wide eyes. 

“M-married?” he breathes. “You can do that? But my father-” Quỳnh watches as Nicolò cuts himself off and shrinks within himself, and considering how wide his shoulders are it’s an accomplishment. 

She can feel Andy stiffen and senses she’s about to snap at the kid. Andy has a very low tolerance for assholes, especially those of the homophobic variety. Not that Quỳnh’s any better. But now Quỳnh presses a hand over Andy’s and turns to her with a silent beseeching gaze to let her handle it. The anger twisting Andy’s features smooths out as she meets Quỳnh’s eyes and with a sigh she turns away. “I need another damn drink.” 

Turning back to Nicolò Quỳnh takes a steady breath. “What about your father?” she asks gently. She can tell she needs to navigate this carefully.

Nicolò glances furtively between Andy and Quỳnh. “He said two...that I can’t...that it’s a sin,” Nicolò stutters out.

Goddammit. Gritting her teeth Quỳnh grasps his hands. “Your father was wrong Nicolò,” she says firmly. “Love can never be a sin.” 

“But…” Nicolò trails off and just stares. Quỳnh’s heart promptly breaks. She recognises that look. The look of a scared queer kid who’s convinced their entire existence is a curse. 

“Can I ask…” Quỳnh starts delicately. “Are you-”

“No!” Nicolò shouts, scrambling away, eyes shooting around like a hunted animal. Wrapping trembling arms around his frame Nicolò starts rocking himself like a child. “I- I- I-” 

Quỳnh sighs, glancing around at the looks they’re starting to get and making an executive decision. Pulling out some cash she slaps it on the counter. “Keep the change,” she says before guiding the catatonic kid out the pub, not needing to look to know Andy is following. 

Well, they certainly have their work cut out for them. 

  
  


Andy wishes she could be more surprised Quỳnh has convinced her to kidnap an 18 year old depressed gay child but at this point in their relationship she should’ve seen it coming. Currently the kid is curled up in a chair at their hotel room eyeing the two of them like they’re hungry hyenas about to pounce. “Listen Nicky,” Andy sighs, leaning against the door jam as he continues to be unresponsive to Quỳnh’s gentle prodding. Kid seems to be in shock, like hearing that two women are married is life-altering. “Why don’t you take a shower and clean off that stink of alcohol so we can actually talk this through.” 

He stares at Andy wide-eyed. “You called me Nicky.” 

Andy quirks a brow. She saw the minute flinches he tried to hide each time they used his name. This kid’s trauma has trauma, she can tell. “That a problem?” 

He turns to the wall and stares sightlessly at it. “I don’t wanna be Nicolò anymore,” he replies faintly. Andy and Quỳnh trade glances. Well...that’s a lot to unpack. 

“Alright Nicky,” Quỳnh says with an encouraging smile, rising from the other chair and ushering Nicky towards the bathroom, grabbing some of Andy’s clothes on the way. Andy opens her mouth before shutting it with a sigh, knowing better than to protest when Quỳnh has her mind set on something. This is how they ended up with a damn plant nursery in their house. “Why don’t you wash up and we’ll talk then, yes?” Nicky clutches the proffered clothes and shuffles numbly through the door, shutting it behind him without a word.

“What the fuck Quỳnh,” Andy sighs, slumping on the bed and rubbing her face. 

“We couldn’t just leave him like that Andy,” Quỳnh protests as she joins Andy on the bed. “You heard him.”

“What I heard was a homophobic kid who’s trying to run away from his problems,” Andy retorts, tensing when Quỳnh wraps her arms around her. 

“You know it’s not that simple,” Quỳnh says lowly. “You saw him.” 

Andy scowls and glares at the patterned carpet. “I hate when you’re right,” she finally grumbles, slumping. 

“Then you must be filled with hate every day,” Quỳnh quips, causing Andy to huff out a breath of laughter before turning to draw Quỳnh into a gentle kiss. They get lost in it for a bit, Andy needing that grounding, but they part when there’s a loud gasp. 

Turning, Andy closes her expression off as Nicky stares at them, eyes flicking between where their hands and arms are entwined and where they’re pressed flush together. “So- so- so....” Nicky swallows. “So Marco and I really aren’t the only ones?” Andy buries her face in her hands. Jesus fucking Christ. Looks like she just adopted an 18 year old depressed gay child. 

*******

Andy and Quỳnh trade smiles as Nicky snort-laughs at something Joe says before yelping when Joe’s two kids try to climb him like a tree. “And here I thought we were the only ones who could make him laugh like that,” Andy murmurs in her ear. 

Quỳnh grins. “Looks like there’s a new player on the rink.” 

“Hm. I have a feeling he’s gonna end up on the permanent roster,” Andy replies, waggling her brows. 

“You’re such a dork,” Quỳnh laughs, shoving Andy away before turning to the barely edible cake. Joe’s kids are certainly cute but bakers they are not. Andy hums and wraps an arm around Quỳnh as they silently watch the way Joe and Nicky dance around each other. Yeah, it shouldn’t be long now before those two get their heads out of their asses. (Not that Andy and Quỳnh can talk.)

Later that night when they’ve crawled into bed and curled up together Andy runs her fingers through Quỳnh’s hair. It’s amazing seeing how much Nicky has grown from that scared and slightly assholish kid they met all those years ago. And after several failed relationships Andy and Quỳnh can tell this one may just be a keeper. Good. He deserves to have someone to love. 

Unofficially adopting a lost gay kid wasn’t really in either of their life’s plans but neither was falling in love with a woman they hated, so maybe plans are overrated.

“Did I ever thank you for giving me a black eye?” Andy abruptly queries. 

Quỳnh smiles sleepily as she snuggles closer to her wife. “Don’t think you have. The unappreciation I feel in this relationship is truly soul crushing.” 

She yelps as Andy flips them so she’s looming over Quỳnh, eyes dancing with mischief. “Well then, let me show my true appreciation,” she purrs. 

Quỳnh shivers as Andy makes her way down. “It’s about t-IME,” she gasps, feeling the curve of Andy’s smile as she reaches her target and begins to demonstrate just how thankful she is. 

When they’re both sated and breathless a little while later, Andy wraps sturdy arms around Quỳnh who tucks herself in the crook of Andy’s neck where she belongs. Tomorrow, they’ll wake up entwined in their bed before Quỳnh goes for a run with Zambo while Goon twines around Andy’s feet as she cooks them breakfast. And they’ll spend that day the same way they’ve spent every day of the past three decades. With each other, happy, grateful, and so very much in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Andy and Quỳnh a pair of weirdos who name all their pets after hockey terms and equipment? You bet your ass they are. Puck, Zambo, and Goon are just a few names they’ve come up with in the past decades. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did use the surname of Quỳnh's actress because why not, right? Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be released tomorrow.


End file.
